Curiosity Killed the Cat
by LuckyTurtle
Summary: In which Mikan is smarter than she looks, Natsume peeks at her panties again, and Hotaru suspects. Natsume is given the shock of his life, when Mikan does something unexpected. "Didn't I tell you, Natsume? Curiosity killed the cat."Oneshot.Humor.Pantyfic.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of scared of the result… I don't know if it turned out so well.**

**I kind of have four broken fingers (on one hand) right now, so I had to type it out with one finger. It took a LOOOONNNGG time, let me tell you.**

**So, as you might have figured, there are probably some mistakes somewhere in here.**

**Plus, some of my story ideas might have been lost along the way, y'know?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice (unfortunately), if I did, I'd make it so the next book was out by now!**

Mikan had had enough.

It had gone on _waaayyy _too long.

So, after countless occasions in which Natsume peeked at her underwear, she was ending it.

Finally.

"Nice underwear, Peaches."

"NATSUMEEE!" Mikan shrieked, though on the inside she was already formulating a plan.

As stupid as Mikan seemed, she could be quite smart if she wanted to be. She just chose not to show it—after all, people gave more information to an idiot than they did to someone they thought could actually understand what they were saying.

They (Mikan and Natsume) were in the middle of an empty hallway, without anyone else around, before the bell rang for classes.

"You looked, you PERVERT!" she continued. "Every day, you always end up looking. I can't believe…"

And all the while, Natsume just stood there, smirking.

Hmph.

_I'll show you, Natsume_, Mikan thought.

Abruptly, Mikan broke off from her ranting and gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Natsume," she whimpered, fake tears appearing in her eyes. "Won't you give me a break? Won't you stop now that we're getting older?"

Natsume hesitated, unnoticeable to most, but Mikan was perceptive enough to see it. "No," Natsume said, obviously making up his mind.

"Fine," Mikan said, her voice ringing with a finality that obviously confused Natsume. "But remember Natsume…"

Natsume raised his eyebrows.

"…curiosity killed the cat."

And with that, Mikan flounced off to class, leaving Natsume standing there like an idiot until the bell rang and Ruka came walking around the corner towards him.

…

Whatever Mikan was planning, didn't happen for several days.

The routine kept on occurring, and Mikan kept on yelling, but nothing _different_ happened.

Hotaru was quite aware that something was happening (she had cameras everywhere), and was suspicious herself.

After all, it wasn't every day you find your best friend walking into a Victoria's Secret store in Central Town when she could be off eating and buying Howalons.

Yes.

Hotaru was quite, quite suspicious.

…

It wasn't until Monday—after a weekend of shopping at Central Town and having fun—that something finally happened.

It _seemed_ like a normal day—to Natsume, at least—but it most definitely wasn't.

Right on cue, Mikan bounded around the corner—you'd think she'd learn to slow down—totally expecting to bump into Natsume at any moment.

Yes.

She was _expecting_ to bump into Natsume.

Mikan wouldn't tell anyone this—but she purposely did a lot of things.

Here's a list of (bad) things she did on purpose:

**One: Hug Hotaru even though she knows she's only going to get "Baka-gunned".**

_**Reason: At least she gets to get near Hotaru, even if she gets hurt.**_

**Two: Make Ruka blush.**

_**Reason: It was fun. Maybe it was cruel—but who cares?**_

**Three: Hug Tsubasa Andou when Natsume was around.**

_**Reason: There were quite a few. For one: Natsume gets jealous! And the rest…it would take too long.**_

**Four: Bump into Natsume in the morning.**

_**Reason: She got to touch Natsume, no matter how perverted it sounded.**_

There was also many more, but there wasn't enough paper in the world to explain them all.

So.

Anyways.

Here Mikan was—bumping into Natsume.

As expected, Mikan fell over, giving Natsume the chance to "panty-peek".

But instead of just getting the normal glimpse, in which he would get the information he needed, and then later call her some sort of perverted name like "Polka" or "Strawberry", he was given the surprise of his life.

He froze, shocked.

_Perfect_, Mikan thought victoriously.

She stood up, smirking and totally enjoying the moment.

She gave a dramatic pause, and then stepped closer.

Leaning up to whisper in his ear, she spoke.

"Didn't I tell you, Natsume? Curiosity killed the cat."

And with that, she walked away towards class, purposely swaying her hips.

Because you know what had shocked Natsume so bad?

Mikan wasn't just wearing underwear; she was wearing fancy, black, lacy, _nearly see-through_ underwear.

After awhile, Natsume stopped staring after her in his shocked state.

Licking his lips, he smirked, "I like the change, Lacy."

And then walked off to class, intent on getting an "accidental" kiss in at least once today.

After all—there were endless possibilities.

Get someone to bump into Polka, who would then bump into him, causing him and her to fall to the ground, and her to bump lips with him…

No one could see it, but on the inside he was already formulating a plan.

**This kinda went a little farther than I planned it to.**

**I was just going to end it with Natsume's last comment about the "lacy" thing, but instead I found myself continuing.**

**I'm pleased with the result, of course, but I'm not quite sure if the overall story was okay or not.**

**Oh well, I'm rambling again.**

**But if you didn't catch it—I was kinda trying to make it seem like this was the start of an ongoing circle, y'know?**

**Like, Mikan would do something, then Natsume would retaliate, then Mikan would get revenge, etc….**

**Leave a review (I'd appreciate it!) and correct me of any mistakes I might have made (I'm sure there were quite a few…).**

**And—if you can!—tell me if it DID or DIDN'T seem like it was an "ongoing circle".**

**Thanks for reading, and try not to send me flames!**


	2. Annoncement

Wow! When I wrote this, I definitely wasn't expecting this many people to ask if there was going to be a sequal—or at least not this soon.

Haha.

Well, the answer is definitely a yes, I'll do one eventually.

I say "eventually" though, because I think I'm going to wait till I get the cast off my fingers—which should be in around two weeks! Typing everything out with one hand is such a pain and takes hours, I swear.

I'll delete this and post up that I have a sequel when I write it up, so keep watch!

If you have any ideas for the sequel, I'd appreciate it because although I have a _general_ idea, the entire plot line isn't quite made up yet….

And don't worry—if I use your input, I'll definitely give you credit, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. Haha.

Anyways—again, thanks for reading!


End file.
